Friendly Talk
by Izis06
Summary: Hao: "We will have a rematch... soon.“ Those words were on her mind when she read the paper: "Anna... Come to the beach alone. Hao“ Hao x Anna


**Friendly Talk  
**

Summary: Hao: „We will have a rematch... soon." Those words were on her mind when she read the paper: „Anna... Come to the beach alone. Hao" major: Hao x Anna

„talk"

_-thoughts-_

other

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_-I can__'t tell Yoh, because he would go with me.-_ thought Anna as she was preparing to face Hao.

She went out.

„Hi Anna!" Smiled Yoh as he was trying to pretend training.

„You have free day today."

„Really?"

„Yes."

„You aren't going to hit me if I say hooray, are you?"

„No."

„Is something wrong Anna? Are you going somewhere?"

„I'm going for a walk."

„You shouldn't go for a walk after the fight with Hao." Manta, who just came joined the conversation.

„Manta is right. He promised us rematch. He can catch you unprepared." Worried Yoh.

„Okay, so I stay here. That means you can make 20 more rounds around the city and..."

„On the other hand, I'm sure you can take care of yourself." Yoh gave her a big smile.

She knew this would work. It always worked. She couldn't imagine her life without him being afraid of her. She couldn't imagine her life with someone who fears her. So different dreams. Sometimes she felt like her fate was being unhappy.

„Hm... I'll take something with me so you wouldn't be afraid."

This was good. Yoh wouldn't worry about her and he won't wonder why she is taking weapons.

„Fine then. Nice walk." Yoh added after Manta whispered to him that he would bring some movies and popcorn.

Anna went back in and looked around her room. She against Hao.

_-I wonder if I'll return or not. He sure is strong, but he doesn't know this place so I will have an advantage. And I can use my shinigamis and other souls. It will be an equal battle.- _

She thought. She was strong itako as well as he was strong shaman. But this time it will be just her and him.

She looked at the paper again. „Anna... Come to the beach alone. Hao" She found it on her table in the morning. He was so close. He could have killed her. Anyone else would but not Hao. He was... wierd.

She smiled.

_-Yes weird. Just like me. We both are weird. Maybe that__'s the only thing I like about him.__- _

She took her pearls and everything else she needed and headed to the beach.

–– –– ––

When she got there she didn't see anyone on the beach. She didn't wonder, because the weather looked like it was going to rain really soon. Besides that, it was a foggy day even though it was warm.

She took out her pearls and prepared. She was sure Hao is somewhere around.

„I knew you would come." She turned around and she saw him. She lost her concentration, because she saw something unexpected. Hao wasn't wearing his usuall clothes, but T-shirt, jeans and blue-jeaned jacket. He was leaning to a tree with his hands in pockets.

„My little friend said you wouldn't but you did. Just as I expected."

She hold her pearls in front of her and Hao.

„What's the hurry? Why's the rush?" Smirked Hao.

_-He won__'t confuse me!-_

But she was already confused.

„I know why you came here Hao! You won't confuse me!" She was saying this more to herself then to him.

„Really? Tell me why!" He was smiling. His eyes laughed.

_-Why am I looking into his eyes? It__'s because I could tell his next move. That's the reason.-_

She gave him a fake black look.

„Oh come on Anna! You really thought I would want to fight you ALONE?" He chuckeld.

„Eh?!" She was more and more confused.

Suddenly he stood in front of her and put her hand down.

„I just wanted to have a friendly conversation." He sincerely smiled.

She didn't know why but she liked his smile.

_-It's because he doesn't want to fight. Yes. I'm glad to hear it. It isn't anything else.-_

„A friendly talk?"

„A date if you like it more." He smirked.

_-A date? A date?! A DATE?!-_

„Date? Are you trying to fool me or what? I would never go to a date with you!" She jumped aside.

_-Why not?- _She tought. She hated herself for that thought.

„Why not?" Hao looked touched. She felt sorry for him a little.

„Because you tryied to kill my firneds! And my fiancé." She yelled.

„Anna... Anna... Anna... We both know that they stood in my way. And we both know that you don't love him." Hao smiled.

Now she hated his smile.

_-I hate that jerk. Not because it is true. It isn__'t true. It isn't! It can't be...-_

„That doesn't have anything to do with it!"

_-Did I just... Agreed with him?-_

„Okay. I'm going to café. And don't tell me you aren't going with me. It's my treat."

–– –– ––

_-What the heck am I doing here.-_ She thought when waiter brought them their drinks. They both ordered green tea.

„So what do you want to talk about?" She asked after she drank her tea.

„Nothing specifically. What were you doing this weekend?"

„If you think I'll give you some information about my friends…"

„No! No! I have poeple for that! It was just friendly question." He smiled.

She couldn't believe she had a 'friendly' talk with Hao. She couldn't bevlieve Hao asked her 'friendly ' question.

„Noting peculiar."

She couldn't believe she really answered him.

_-What's wrong with me? I should hate him. Not talk with him like he was my friend.-_

„Me neither. What's your favourite animal?"

„What are these questions for? Don't tell me…"

„Friendly conversation." They said together.

Hao sincerely laughed.

_-He is cute.-_

_-Wake up! He isn__'t cute! He is Hao! Hao is a cruel, selfish, mean, sarcastic, ironic and… and… cute monster.-_

_-After all, cruel, selfish and mean people don't treat others for a friendly talk in café.-_

Now, after that inner argue, she felt like schizophrenic.

„What's up Anna? It was funny. Why don't you laugh?" He smiled.

„I'm not used to laugh with my enemy."

„We aren't enemies for now. We are on a date."

„I have a ..."

„... boring, annoying, worthless and selfish fiancé. Right?"

_-Now, he was right but one thing...-_

„He isn't selfish."

„If you don't call someone who cares more for his friends than for his fiancé, then you're right he isn't selfish."

„He doesn't…"

„... spend more time with you than with his friends? By the way, how many dates you were on? How many romantic moments had you two?"

Anna couldn't say a word. He was right. There were some romantic moments, she was sure, but she couldn't remember any. Were they so… meaningless for her?

She bit her tongue.

_-What did I thought? I don't find any of moments we were together romantic ones.- _

„Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He smiled kindly.

„It's… alright." She looked at her tea. It was nearly cold.

„You should drink your tea before it is cold." Hao said after he drank his cup of tea.

_-Is it just me or do we really think about the same things.-_

She played a little with her cup after she drank it. When waiter came Hao paid and stood up.

„So? Wanna go somewhere else?" He asked.

She didn't want to see Yoh right now so she agreed.

–– –– ––

They walked around some shops when Hao stopped.

„I'm right back."

He went into... traditional-japanese-stuff shop.

He went out with a bag. Anna wondered what he bought, but she decided not to ask.

–– –– ––

„Where are we going?" Anna asked.

„Right here." Hao truned to cinema.

„What's on?"

_-It__'s still better than some restaurant.-_

„I don't know. Let's find out."

Sme comedy was on and so they decided to watch it. It was Hao's treat again.

–– –– ––

„Wanna try the popcorn I bought?"

„No thanks."

„You should it is really good." Hao handed her his popcorn.

„I'm not my brother. I'm persistent." He laughed when she finally took some popcorn.

„It's… nice, I think. Can I have more?"

„Sure."

Suddenly audience laughed. Hao did as well.

„Hey Anna! Take a break! I'm not going to kill you. You should laugh with others."

„I don't find it funny."

„And what's funny in your opinion?"

She couldn't answer.

–– –– ––

„It's getting dark. Yoh will start worrying."

„I bet he and his little friend are watching some stupid movies."

„Well, I heard Manta whispering something like that..."

„See? Why don't we go to watch fireworks?"

Anna couldn't help being happy. No one ever spend whole day with her doing stupidity. And she needed it so much. She needed a break. She needed a day without her selfish fiancé. She needed a day without those endless fights. She needed a day… out.

She smiled.

„A smile. I think I deserve some price for that." Hao laughed.

„Shut up." She blushed and hit him. He haven't dodged. He didn't have reason, it was really light hit. It didn't even hurt.

They sat close to each other on a bench when the fireworks started. It was dark already

„Aren't you cold?" Hao asked as he put his jacket around Anna. She blushed.

When the fireworks ended, she found herself kissing with Hao. When she realised what's going on, she quickly jumped up and ran away.

When she got home Yoh and Manta were still watching movies so she ran into her room. She realised she still had his jacket.

_-I have to admit he's a good kisser. A really good kisser.- _She smiled and hugged his jacket. It smelled like him. She felt like something was in the pocket. It was a bracelet. She smiled. After a while she looked at the table and she found there a paper.

„Thanks for today. I hope we can have another friendly talk soon. Love Hao"

_-... firendly talk... Love Hao.- _Suddenly she burst out laughing.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The End

I hope you liked it. It's my third try to write a fanfiction and my first try to write oneshot.

Write a review. 


End file.
